Mihera
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Драбблы по заявкам на one-string.diary Minerva/Hermione Drables FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

БО-186 Минерва МакГонагалл/Оливер Вуд «И что теперь, профессор?».

Примечание автора – Гермиона вместо Вуда, Гермиона POV.

Конечно, я согласна. 242 слова

Мы смогли восстановить Хогвартс. Общими усилиями.

Непрошеная слеза скатилась из глаза.

Я не выдержала и пошла прямо к кабинету, который раньше принадлежал Альбусу Дамблдору.

- Пароль? – спросила горгулья.

- Минерва, - я произнесла то, что было у меня в голове.

Как ни странно, горгулья открыла проход.

Поднявшись по винтовой лестнице, я постучала.

- Входи, Гермиона.

Зайдя в кабинет, я спросила: «Профессор МакГонагалл, откуда вы знали, что это я?»

Минерва подошла ко мне и крепко обняла.

- Я знаю, что ты хочешь, - тихо сказала ведьма.

- Что? – удивлённо спросила я.

- «Неужели Мина узнала?», - подумала я.

- Давай проведём каникулы у меня дома в Шотландии. Ты согласна?

- Большое спасибо. А что потом, профессор? – этот вопрос я задала совершенно неосознанно. И только задав его, я подумала, что лучше бы я этого не делала.

- Недавно освободилась должность библиотекаря... если ты хочешь.

- Спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл, конечно, я согласна, - ответила я. – Спустя несколько секунд, я спросила: «И что теперь профессор?»

- Называй меня «Минерва», хорошо?

- Хорошо, Минерва.

Мина прижалась губами к моим губам.

Через несколько секунд ведьма посмотрела на меня.

- Теперь ты поняла, что мы будем вместе?

В ответ я широко улыбнулась.

- Сегодня ты должна собрать всё необходимое, а завтра... Завтра мы будем у нас дома.

Мы сидели, обнявшись, на диване до позднего вечера. Мы говорили на самые разные темы. Казалось, что мы уже очень давно в таких отношениях. Мы – Мина и Гера.

6.10.2010

XXX

XXX

Ё-6 Аргус Филч|Минерва Макгонагалл. «Знает кошка, чье мясо съела».

Не совсем, скорее _совсем не_ по заявке, но всё-таки.

Спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл. 144 слова

Прошло несколько минут после отбоя. Минерва увидела Гермиону, которая шла в башню Гриффиндора.

Профессор МакГонагалл услышала шаги приближающегося завхоза. Она схватила студентку за руку и в ту же секунду они оказались в классе. Дверь в класс была совсем рядом. Дверь-спасение.

- Профессор МакГонагалл, что случилось? – прошептала Гермиона.

- Ещё бы чуть-чуть и тебя бы поймал Филч.

Гермиона не понимала, что делает. Единственное, что она хотела – отблагодарить профессора. Нет, не профессора, а маму Львицу.

Гермиона в благодарность обняла Минерву.

- Спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл.

Минерва покачала головой. – Нет, «Минерва».

- Спасибо, Минерва.

Львёнок ещё крепче прижалась к маме Львице.

Минерва погладила Гермиону по голове.

- Иди, дорогая. Завтра пятница. Львёнок, приходи завтра вечером к маме Львице.

- Конечно, приду, мама.

Аргус Филч понял, что Минерва спрятала кого-то из студентов от наказания. Он сказал, ни к кому не обращаясь: «Знает кошка, чьё мясо съела».

7.10.2010

XXX

XXX

И-62 Преподавательский состав Хогвартса | студенты. Обсуждение проблемы массовых влюблённостей студентов в преподавателей – и наоборот.

Спросите у Тедди Ллойда. 144 слова

Жила-была мама Львица.

Шли годы, но Львица не могла найти своего Львёнка.

Однажды всё изменилось. Это произошло внезапно. Почему? Никто не знает. Минерва встретила меня, Гермиону Грэйнджер.

Постепенно мы подружились. Но крепкая дружба быстро переросла в нечто большее.

Ведь Тедди Ллойд, вернее Роберт Стефенс, сказал... Да, он сказал - «Любовь – самая нерациональная вещь на белом свете».*

И вот сейчас, воскресным утром...

Мы вместе с Минервой в её спальне.

- Гермиона...

- Да, мама. «Мама Львица».

Это происходит уже целый год. Скоро я закончу шестой курс.

Не знаю, что ждёт нас впереди. Я надеюсь на лучшее. Может быть, мы проведём каникулы вместе. Мы обе на это надеемся.

- Дорогая, иди сюда.

Мы сидим на кровати Минервы.

В тот же миг я оказываюсь в объятиях Учителя. Мамы. В полном смысле этого слова.

Нам больше нечего желать. Мы обожаем друг друга. Почему? Спросите у Тедди Ллойда.

* (с) «The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie». (Все слова из фильма можно найти по ссылке в Интернете в любой поисковой системе: «Мисс Джин Броди в расцвете лет» & субтитры)

8.10.2010


	2. Chapter 2

Ж-3 Альбус Дамблдор «Это будет самое невероятное рождество в Хогвартсе!» H!

Такого ещё не было. 293 слова

«На зимние каникулы из гриффиндорцев осталась только шестикурсница Гермиона Грэйнджер. Почему она здесь, а не дома?

Вчера начались каникулы. В школе осталось очень мало студентов. Поэтому мы садимся за общий стол.

Каждый раз, когда мы завтракаем, обедаем или ужинаем, я замечаю, что Минерва и Гермиона смотрят друг на друга. Мне становится всё ясно. Более чем.

Они сидят вместе. Они – единое целое. Они нашли друг друга. Я очень рад».

Я сидела на кровати Минервы, прижавшись к маме Львице.

- Гермиона, тебе не кажется, что Альбус всё понял? Или догадывается, что между нами...

- ...что-то есть? – закончила я. – Не думай об этом. Альбус ничего не сделает. Он – твой друг.

- Надеюсь, что так. – Ты не хочешь?..

- Хочу, - согласилась я, не думая о том, с чем именно.

Минерва повернулась и нежно поцеловала меня в губы.

- Мина... Это просто... прекрасно.

- Я счастлива, что тебе понравилось.

- Понравилось? Нет, это – нечто большее... Я... я жить без тебя не могу.

- Зависимость?

- Дело в том, что... что я... очень сильно люблю тебя. Я не могу представить себе, что когда-нибудь потеряю тебя.

- И не надо. Я тоже не могу это представить, - ответила мама. – Для начала отправимся к нам домой на летние каникулы.

- К нам? – я не поверила тому, что услышала. – Куда?

- Домой в Шотландию.

- К тебе домой? Для начала? Значит потом...

- Да, Львёнок. Мы не можем потерять друг друга. Мы будем вместе, что бы ни случилось.

«Я рад, что между Минервой и Гермионой более чем дружеские отношения. Такого ещё никогда не было. Чтобы студентка взаимно влюбилась в профессора, в декана...

Мама и дочь. Это как раз о них – о Минерве и Гермионе.

Это будет самое невероятное рождество в Хогвартсе!»

9.10.2010

XXX

XXX

О-64 Минерва МакГонагалл/кто-то. «Говорили, что у нее вместо сердца – кусочек льда,  
Что в крови у нее маловато огня,  
Но так говорили те, кто не смог  
Даже переступить через ее порог» (эпиграф).

А никто не верил... 168 слов

Говорят, что Минерва МакГонагалл не умеет любить. Говорят, что к своим студентам Минерва относится, как к своим детям. Но требует от них большего. Хочет, чтобы они выкладывались по полной.

Строгая, добрая и справедливая – вот такой видят Минерву МакГонагалл в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс сорок лет.

Кто думает, что Минерва не умеет любить? Кто? Да все так думают. Все, кроме меня.

Я знаю, какая на самом деле мама Львица Минерва МакГонагалл. Минерва умеет любить. По-настоящему.

Начался новый учебный год.

Была пятница, закончился шестой урок. Я задержалась в классе. Мне нужно было спросить кое-что о домашнем задании, за которое я получила 99 баллов.

Минерва подошла ко мне и села рядом за парту.

Ведьма посмотрела на меня синими глазами и улыбнулась.

- Гермиона...

В следующую секунду Минерва прижала меня к себе.

- Гермиона... я... люблю тебя.

- Профессор...

- Минерва...

- Минерва... я тоже... люблю тебя...

Теперь мы проводим вместе все вечера. А впереди зимние каникулы.

А никто не верил, что Минерва может любить.

11.10.2010

XXX

XXX

Е-33 Гермиона Грейнджер | Минерва Макгонагалл. «Мой кот пропал!» Н+

_Немного не по заявке_ (я не знала, что | означает «без отношений»), поэтому этого драббла нет на one-string.diary

Одинаковые Патронусы. 303 слова

- Профессор МакГонагалл...

- Что случилось Гермиона? – Минерва оторвалась от проверки очередного домашнего задания.

- Профессор МакГонагалл, мой кот пропал! – Гермиона стояла перед столом в кабинете Минервы, растерянно глядя на декана.

- Расскажи всё по порядку. Когда ты заметила, что он пропал?

- Час назад. Я везде смотрела, но его нигде нет.

- А ты была у Большого Зала?

- Нет, а что?

- Как раз час назад, когда я шла с улицы к Главной лестнице, я, конечно же, прошла мимо Большого зала. И там я заметила твоего Криволапуса в компании какой-то кошки. Никуда он не денется, не волнуйся. Он же наполовину книзл.

- Спасибо, профессор МакГонагалл, я вам так благодарна.

- Гермиона, а какой у тебя Патронус?

- Вообще, выдра. Но он редко получается.

- А ты не думала, почему?

- Может, у меня не такое сильное воспоминание...

- Нет, дорогая. Дело в том, что...

Минерва поставила стул рядом с собой и предложила Гермионе сесть.

Когда Гермиона села, Минерва продолжила.

- Дело в том, что твой Патронус – кошка.

- Кошка? Но почему?

- Я всё знаю, Гермиона, с первого курса. Я тоже люблю тебя. Ты же знаешь, что часто Патронус принимает вид того же животного, что и у любимого человека. Попробуй. Если я права, то лет через пять станешь анимагом-кошкой, как я. Я научу тебя.

Гермиона стала думать о том дне, когда впервые увидела Минерву. Дне, когда поняла, что любит эту ведьму больше всех на свете.

- Экспекто Патронум! – произнесла гриффиндорка. Из палочки Гермионы вылетела серебристая кошка.

- Вот видишь, я была права.

Минерва прижала к себе Гермиону и сказала: «Завтра суббота, приходи ко мне с утра. Я буду тебя ждать».

- Конечно, профессор...

Минерва едва заметно покачала головой.

- Конечно, Минерва, - поправилась Гермиона.

Гермиона не хотела покидать свою маму Львицу. Они были обе слишком счастливы.

11,19.10.2010


End file.
